A new chance
by jake1012
Summary: Ok folks im back and better den evea so far the jewel is complete and someones gonna make a wish  warning will eventualy contain a younger inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

After so long, it was complete. Their journey was at an end. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, Kohaku was free, Naraku was dead, and most importantly the jewel of four souls was complete. But now that it was completed, this was a bitter sweet moment for one young woman. On one hand their quest that had brought them all together was completed and the jewel that they, no so many fought for only had one more purpose, to be wished upon by someone and was out of the hands of evil. But on the other…. it was all over, the young woman had no more reason to be here, in this time and she would have to go back to her own time. That would mean that she would never be able to see her beloved friends again.

The priestess sighed closing her grayish brown eyes. The others were having a party, Miroku was flirting with his woman, the one woman whom he truly cared about. The irony of it with Miroku always flirting with woman asking him to bear his child, only for his claims of survival of his blood line. Shippo and Kiria were running around playing tag in the grassy fields slightly away from the others but still in sight of the adults. Inuyasha himself was hideing somewhere for who knows why. Kagome her self, she was at the edge of the bone eaters well, the one thing that allowed her to go back and forth in time. That's when it happen, the dog boy himself leaped on her.

"Kagome, whats wrong you cant leave, we just finished the Jewel. It's a time to celebrate" The hanyou said to her.

(ok sowwys evewy ones ^^; its wewwy wate at nights but I wanted chu guys to teww meh what chu fink but if you want to know what the wish of the jewel and cant possibal wait im lookin for a beta reader and ps flames accepted but helpful please)


	2. strange

Kagome looked at him sadly, letting out a long drawn out sigh. She wanted to get this all over with as quickly as possible.

"Inuyasha, please j-just take the…" she couldn't continue. It was too hard for her to finish it, she jumped in the well after thrusting the jewel into the teenage hanyou's hands a few tears flying down, hitting the soft brown foliage. His brain couldn't process it all fast enough with the jewel in his hands he made the wish that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "My only wish is for you to be happy", that was his wish. Suddenly unknown to everyone in the feudal era, something started to happen, something they will never know what happen but will feel the effects of it for a long, long time. A bright light suddenly enveloped Inuyasha, it happened quickly and painlessly. Then suddenly it all when black and that's when the light faded. But one thing did happen, the poor, poor, after falling passing out his body feel into the well.

Kagome sighted loudly as her last trip from the bone eaters well ended. She felt something, something that wasn't supposed to be there. She touched it, and whatever it was, it was warm. And it moved slightly at her touch. She heard breathing.

She screamed, but no one would hear here they were all gone. Grandpa, Mom, even Sota, they all left. A long time ago 2 years ago exactly when she told them she was staying there, they moved away to the united states of America because they couldn't take it anymore. They didn't want to see anything that would have reminded them of her. The young girl pulled out a flash light from her yellow bag. She was shocked to see what it was. It was Inuyasha, but there was something really wrong with him. He shrunk to the size of a little kid!


	3. Chapter 3

To all my fans out there i am sorry i havent updated in so long, i have been busies wif real lifes and am currently working

on my newer of my two stories, aswell as doing a remake on my old one. They should be posted within the next week. I need

encouragement right now, ideas, and most importantly to anounce this is a story that inuyasha will not suddenly change back

to his adult form, the main idea of the story is about him as a child and as the story progresses onward Kagome will have a

maternal relationship with inuyasha.


End file.
